


Eye-opening Experience

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Collars, Do Not Archive, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Jon is stuck with a Beholding artefact that has strange aphrodisiacs effects on him. He will learn things. Whether he wants it or not.





	Eye-opening Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lontradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lontradiction/gifts).



"You lied to me, Elias."

Jon still wears a silk scarf, even if it's hot in Elias' office, and his whole body feels like it's burning.

"I don't remember doing that recently," Elias answers, his voice just a bit mocking. Elias' gaze is always intense, but now Jon can almost feel it caressing his skin, undressing him obscenely. He refrains from moaning. He's became good at this, and it's been less than a day and a night.

"You said it would help me. You said a Beholding artefact wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't seem hurt, Jon." 

"I didn't sleep all night! I can't remove it, Elias, I can't!"

Elias knows. Of course, he knows, and he delights in Jon's humiliation. This is not a surprise. Jon is more weirded out to smell the pungent scent of precome. He can feel Elias' arousal in the air, can almost touch it.

No, not touch it this way! He recoils in the face of his own thoughts. His clothes shift against his skin. The scarf against the sensitive skin of his neck, just above the _Thing_ , his shirt against his torso, his trousers... Jon has never been so conscious of each one of his body parts, each inch of his skin, since he was twelve, with the highest fever of his life. It was arguably worse. But even as a kid he knew that it would have an end, and the pain was so much less shameful than what he feels now.

"You're usually more coherent, Jon," Elias points out. The bastard. "Did it work?"

Elias knows this too, but Jon, if he's very generous, can put him asking out of politeness, and pretending not to watch him all the time. He always suspected it, but the artefact makes him actually know. Know when Elias' supernatural eyes are on him, know which part of his body they're watching, and Jon is sure he could feel what Elias wants to do to him. If he wanted to. He doesn't. Right now, in the same room, he's feeling it far too much.

"Yes! Yes, at first. I was able to put the hints together, to know who - what - was following me, and Daisy..." He waves his hand, "You know what she does. Better than me actually, because I don't enjoy watching it. I didn't want to remove it in front of her - I didn't want to show it in front of her, so I got home, and then..." 

Actually, it began even before. He felt, maybe, a bit too elated, his skin warm in the cool night, but blamed it on the sensation of no longer being in danger. Maybe even the thrill of power. He knows far too well he's not immune to this.

By the time he was home and removed his clothes, though, he felt every one of them caressing his skin as they were moving against him. He felt the weight of Elias' eyes on his naked body. He almost felt Elias see his erection before he was fully aware of it himself.

The cold shower didn't help, as the water pressure was playing on the most sensitive part of his body. Laying down on his stomach didn't help, as the sheets and the underwear he had kept seemed to play on the head of his cock, on his sensitive balls, on purpose. And even giving up and jerking off didn't help, as just cleaning his skin with tissues made him all hard again.

"And then what?" Elias asks, smiling. Jon can imagine the texture of his lips, of his tongue, with a daunting precision. He stands very still, tries not to move at all.

"And then _as you know_ I got badly aroused, and the only reason it wasn't my worst work experience is because of _all the other awful ones_. Remove it, now!"

"Well, remove your scarf. Unless you want me doing it?"

He’d already raised his hand, as if he actually wanted to be given permission. Jon removes the scarf as fast as he can, tries to ignore the soft touch against his tense neck, soothing and stimulating at the same time, making a weird, shameful pleasure ripple all over his body.

Elias' eyes fix upon Jon's neck and the collar around it. It's leather, or at least it seems like it, old and dark brown. At regular intervals, there are bronze figures of an eye on it, one of them being the buckle, the others only decorative. It encircles Jon's throat and neck just right, without choking him, but without letting any room for a finger either. Jon cranes his neck, tries to look proud. He can't. He sees it in Elias' eyes, even if he didn't already knew. He looks like a leashed pet. 

That's what he feels like now, the Beholding's pet.

He doesn't like letting Elias get behind him, but the collar opens on the back. When it does open.

Elias doesn't touch his skin as he's struggling with the buckle, but his fingers sometimes brush Jon's stray hair, and is makes him shiver, the way it just barely hints of a touch on his scalp. Jon is hard again. It's not Elias, he thinks, it never really stopped since he put it on.

"No," Elias whispers. His voice is soft like silk, his breath is hot and touching Jon's skin.

"Don't play with me!"

"What did make you think I could remove it, Jon?" 

"What?" Elias is mocking him, Jon is sure of it! He turns over, faces him. Elias' hands feel like trails of fire on his skin, but then he no longer touches them. "It's your thing! You got it from Artefact Storage, you told me that it would increase my... my awareness of things, and you didn't think to mention that I would get stuck in it? You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

He compels the bastard in the last sentence. Elias deserves it. But it only seems to make him even happier.

"No, I promise you, Jon. I can't see the future." His voice is sensual, laced with contagious desire. "It hasn't been worn by an Archivist before, and in general we don't have enough reports about it. I had no idea. But I will confess I'm enjoying it immensely."

"Am I stuck in this thing? Tell me every lead you have about how to remove it."

"I have no certainty, but I'd theorize the Eye, having high expectations for you, wants you to learn more. And it seems to have concentrated on what is usually - how to say it - your weakest point."

Elias's smile is wide, predatory, and he's not helping at all.

"OK, now I know you want me. Are you happy?"

"You don't see me complaining. But there is quite more to learn. You were able to observe it wants more."

"Don't beat about the bush!" Jon is desperate. Elias is too close, and smells too good. He's so close to burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Very well. I'm sure you could feed it with sexual acts that you have never experienced. I don't know how much is needed, but I'm basically sure we can make it work. Don't forget to write a complementary note for Artefact Storage afterwards."

Jon feels his own cheeks turning red, but he can't help visualizing it. He knows it's the collar making him feel this way, making him want, but he's unable to make it stop. Because Elias is right.

"Don't touch me! I'm not sleeping with you! I won't forgive you if you..."

If you touch me, if thinks, because I couldn't resist and I'd fall into your arms and hate both of us. He doesn't end his sentence, but he knows Elias understands. The thing he doesn't know is what he will do now.

"I expected as much," Elias says, still smiling. "I prefer to watch anyway."

There's a knock on the door just at this moment. 

"Come in, please," Elias answers, and Jon curses him in his head. Elias says he didn't plan everything, but he sure knows how to time his interruptions.

"What did you need me for? Oh, hello Jon!" Martin looks at Jon as he's timidly entering Elias' office, and it sends a shiver down his spine, that he can barely place. Martin is not looking at him with lust, not exactly, not like Elias does, but it's still too intense. His eyes land on the collar, of course they do, but not only with curiosity. Like he wants to touch, check when he can't believe his eyes.

It makes Jon recoil, only a slight movement, but it still has his erect penis rubbing against his underwear, in a too pleasurable, too frustrating way. 

He can't go on this way and pretend it isn't happening like he did in the morning. He's not strong enough. Reading a statement calmed him down, but the rest of his work can't help him.

In a few long steps, Elias reaches the door and locks it. Martin looks at him in surprise. Jon doesn't. He could have guessed Elias would make it worse.

"Even more than me, Jon needs you," Elias tells Martin in a too-smooth voice. "Do you want to explain what happened, Jon?"

"What? No!" Jon wants to ask Elias to leave Martin out of this, but he can't quite manage it. 

"I'll do it, then." Elias turns to face Martin, smiles at him. Jon would like it better if it was fake, if Elias wasn't just so damn happy about all this. "This is an artefact, one of ours. It's meant to improve perception, but on Jon, it has quite... specific effects. He can feel people looking at him, he can see what they want from him in their eyes lighting up, hear it in their breath, smell it in the fragrances of the fluids on their skin. His whole body can feel every touch, every breath of wind, every shift in clothing, arousing him more, overwhelming him. He's hard right now, but he came six times last night and he knows every orgasm he could have wouldn’t help him, only make him more helpless, always needing more."

Martin's arousal doesn't feel like Elias'. The smell is subtly different, maybe sweeter, but stronger, without any expensive cologne to cover it. As he looks at Jon, his hips uncomfortably shift in a way Jon wouldn't have recognized the day before, but that he knows well now. Hiding an uncomfortable erection, even if Jon is not sure who in the room he wants to hide it from. 

Martin looks horrified at least, with sincere compassion and even shame in his eyes - when he's not responsible for any of this. Jon loves to see it. It allows him to overwatch all the ways Martin's gaze is not that different from Elias' - the lust, the silent reverence, the curbed desire to be tender.

"We both think - well, that's exaggerating a bit. I think that it could be removed by giving Jon more experience of sexuality, and he has no better idea. We thought about you, of course. Well, I did, poor Jon can barely think in this state. But I feel like he trusts you enough."

Martin blushes hard. Jon thinks that he would have noticed even without the collar - but of course he can't be sure of that. Has Martin always looked at him this way, shameful desire and desperate sympathy?

"And you're... you're okay with this?" Martin stammers, looking at Jon - briefly, then seeing the collar again, lowering his gaze. 

"I really wish it didn't come to this." Jon says between his teeth. Even his tongue moving inside his mouth makes him think of sex. "But, I mean..." He forgot what he wanted to say, probably a lie about the absence of other options. "Do you want this or not?"

Martin gasps, Elias has a delighted laugh, and Jon realizes his mind was too filled with arousal to keep his compulsion in check.

"I've wanted to have sex with you for years!" Martin answers, horror and ecstasy on his face as he fails at stopping himself. "And now more than ever, your lips, your eyes, they seem so hot, so hungry. I want to touch your body, to give you all the pleasure in the world, to make you come again and again. But I want even more _not_ to hurt you. I love you, you know, I love you so much."

His sentence ends in a small cry. Jon doesn't know if he's surprised. Yesterday he certainly would have been, he wouldn't have believed it. But it makes so much sense, with the way Martin has been looking at him since he's been here. It's like he understood more things about him in a few minutes than in years.

"That's okay..." Jon manages to say. 

It should make him able to think about someone else's plight, but even this revelation only makes him more horny.

"Can I... Can I try to remove it?" Martin asks timidly. 

Jon nods. He learnt things. He certainly learnt an important thing, and he would be glad if it was enough. As Martin's raising his hands, his forearms are touching the small hairs on Jon's temples - Jon has to force himself to stay very, very still. Martin is not as deft as Elias, or the angle is wrong, or more evidently he has never seen this collar before, but his fingers touch Jon's neck, his wrists are on his ears, and Jon can no longer help a single moan, a single thrust into nothing. He's that close to crying in humiliation and want.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" Martin says. "It seems I can't." And he slowly, carefully, removes his hands.

Jon can't bear it. He grabs at Martin's hand - only feeling them makes his palms shiver - and puts it against his skin again.

"Oh." Martin says. "I've got you." And he's very gently stroking Jon's face, his cheeks and forehead and chin and nose. When he reaches his lips, Jon gasps and opens his mouth slightly, and Martin starts massaging them. It's slow, almost teasing, and it sends sparks of pleasure all along Jon's body, ending in his cock. He's listening to himself, to his low, continuous moan, and he would be ashamed, if he could find capacity for more than physical sensation in himself.

Even when he closes his eyes, he still feels Martin's gaze on him, worshipful and enthralled and guilty, and Elias', piercing and amused and hungry. Martin strokes his eyelids, then gets back on his mouth. Jon is dropping small kisses on his hands, and at one point, he can't resist and takes one of Martin's finger on his mouth, sucking on it slowly.

Martin takes the hint, and soon three fingers are in his mouth, opening it wide, stroking his tongue and palate. His cheeks are even more sensitive on the inside, and the stretched corner of his mouth... Jon never knew it, using his mouth to talk, and to eat of course, that it could feel this way. He's drooling on Martin's fingers, and he doesn't care, it's too good.

"You're both very cute," Elias interrupts, "but I'm quite sure that won't be enough. Martin, you're meant to make Jon discover things about sex, you know?"

Jon can see Martin blush, up to his hands and wrists. He would feel ashamed too, if he was not so frustrated because it makes Martin stop, his fingers now still in Jon's mouth. "I'm quite sure Jon has already done similar things. He doesn't like sex that much, but he _had_ a girlfriend, you know?" Elias keeps talking, mercilessly, his voice dripping with erotic intent. "Jon, tell us things you’ve never experienced?"

Jon takes Martin's hands in his and slowly removes them, puts them on his cheeks again, because he can't bear the idea of no longer touching him. "I thought you knew everything."

"Oh yes. Well, not everything, but about you, yes." His tone is all wicked tenderness and casual possessiveness. "But Martin doesn't, and I thought you'd like, to suggest some ideas by yourself, pretend you have a bit of a choice, but if you want me in charge, it's very possible. Martin, I see you love Jon's mouth, and I can only approve. Do you know he has never sucked on a cock?"

Now that Martin is no longer playing with his mouth, Jon can feel embarrassment again, even anger. He could have done all of this with Elias - he's not so blind to see he wouldn't have moaned the same way. But here it's like he's intruding on something. Martin's stammering again, can't form words to answer, gaze hazy, guilt lodging in his throat, and Jon wants him desperately.

The worst thing is that Elias is probably right, even now, but Jon resents him all the same.

"So, Jon, are you listening? Get on your knees."

He doesn't want to obey Elias' voice, soft and sweet and enthralling in his ears. He wants it more than anything. He expectantly looks at Martin, who seems as lost as he is.

"I'm okay with it if you are," Jon says. Weirdly, only saying this asks for more suppressed pride than all the rest. Martin looks at him like Jon is the most wonderful thing he has seen in his life, and Jon is not sure how to feel about it. Good, it feels good. It arouses him, of course, but at this point everything does, and it would feel good even without it. Probably.

"Jon..." Martin can only say. "Oh, Jon..."

It's obviously a yes, and Jon sinks to his knees. It gives him vague moral vertigo.

The smell of Martin's precome is much more intense here, and he can discern the shape of his erect cock under his trousers. It's big. Jon is not an expert on these things, but he thinks it's big. 

He presses his cheek against it, and sniffs on it. It makes him feel so good - if makes him _feel_ , and he can forget the rest, how he didn't want this and it's meant to be so humiliating, right in front of Elias and Martin... his minds races again.

"Open your trousers, Martin," Elias orders. Martin does, while stammering apologies Jon doesn't want to hear. He then helps with the underpants, and can now mouth freely at Martin's cock, taste it, feel it under his lips. He's licking at the bead of precome on the head, and Martin gives a moan that's almost a cry.

"I know what you want, Martin," Elias whispers with his impossibly sensual voice, and Jon wishes he could know it too. Right now he can only feel Martin's concentrated want, far too intense, the details blurring, with only a bitter sting of guilt sometimes. "Do it. Fuck his mouth. Jon won't mind, I assure you."

Martin's hands stroke Jon's cheekbones again, get to his mouth, get it wide open. Jon does nothing to resist, nor when the head of Martin's cock enters his mouth. The taste is so much stronger this way, and the touch on his stretched lips, on his trapped tongue...

"Try out different angles," Elias still instructs. "Do you think Jon can try this by himself? He has no idea how it's done, and seeing you, I'm not sure you know either." Elias lied a bit when he said he wouldn't mind just watching. His jealousy is so strong it pierces through the pleasure Jon feels. "You can do so much better, Martin. Don't move by yourself, just pull his hair. Make him work for it. He'll love having his hair pulled. Harder."

Jon would almost protest at this, except that it's true. He had no idea he would enjoy it, but wondering how Elias knows is kind of a pointless question. As Martin's hands play in his hair, then pull hesitantly, he feels pleasure weaving into his whole body, and when it's harder and makes him move around Martin's cock, filling his mouth in every direction - and the way it makes his body move has his clothes caressing his body again... He moans again, and tears run down his cheeks.

"Yes, just like that, Martin," Elias continues ruthlessly. "Deeper. He can take it, you know, he'll enjoy it even. And you want it. You try to be noble and convince yourself it's to help Jon, but you love every second of it. You love how Jon's mouth is hot and wet around your cock, you love the way he moans and cries, you love the power you have over him - and you're well aware it will never happen again. Your guilt won't ever stop it being true. The only thing you can do is make the most of it, not regret never knowing how fucking his throat feels."

Jon would be angry, at Elias, at Martin, at himself. But he can't seem some place in his mind and body for more than desperate pleasure. He surrenders himself to Martin's hands and cock, to Elias' words even. He opens his mouth wide and takes everything. It's so soft and so violent at the same time, putting all his nerves on fire. 

And then Martin gasps, pulls him deep, and comes in his throat - just in the center, where the collar is, Jon vaguely thinks.

And then he stops thinking.

It's not only the taste and the texture and the feeling of being choked - even this has become delightful now. It's feeling Martin's climax, not only through the convulsions and gasps but the physical and emotional weight of it - and he could bear it, he really could, but he feels Elias' pleasure too, watching them, choosing this moment for his own completion, and it's too much. It doesn't feel like an orgasm to him, not really. Jon's gotten tired of orgasms. It's centered on his mouth and his tongue and his throat and his mind, latent overwhelming pleasure getting even stronger, shutting up everything that is not pleasure in his mind, too much to let him know how long it lasts. But it's long. Long enough.

When he comes to his senses again, he's sucking on Martin's soft cock, and he can feel an unpleasant wetness against his belly and hip. It seems he also came the usual way, and he cringes seeing the small but unmistakable spot on his trousers. 

He feels something in his neck, some sweet caress, petting his hair, and then it stops, frustrating him immensely, and Elias softly removes the collar.

And Jon's world topples over.

He manages to not cry out and not use his teeth as he spits Martin's cock out. He didn't want this, even if he basically begged for it. He wants to curl up in a corner and be alone for a week.

But as Martin turns over and buttons up his trousers again, he can see the blushing on his neck, that is not only from sex, and the tremors, he feels like he might be crying. And when Elias offers him a handkerchief to wipe his own spit from his face, even without oversensitivity, he can still smell his pleasure on his hand, see how Elias picked up his scarf and almost snuggled it and... he _did_ learn things. Not the pointless capacity of his body for physical stimulation, but things that will stay. It's so _mortifying_ , that he needed thorough sexual humiliation and intervention by an alien god to learn that Martin... likes him, Elias possibly too, in his monstrous, inhuman way.

Get out, he wants to say, get out both of you and never talk to me again. But Martin would be hurt more than he deserves, and also, it's Elias' office, not his, which would make it quite inappropriate.

Martin turns to face him again. He openly doesn't get close. He’s shaking a bit but he’s smiling, or pretending to. "I'm sorry, Jon. Do you need something? Otherwise I should leave I guess."

Jon laughs, a dark, bitter laugh that he discovers in him just right now.

"It happens," he says. "Dark forces playing with us. It happens all the time. I've seen worse." It's true but Jon still feel likes he lies and conceals, or at least tries to. He's not good at it. Elias knows, and probably Martin too.

He still leaves and goes back to work, before these two can try to comfort him in any way.

At least, he thinks bitterly, he's sure no one else will try.


End file.
